lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terence67/12 Days of Lumbermas
Ok so basically I was inspired to make this blog by theodd1sout because of his video. I'll link it right now. And Yes, I know this is like a month late already, but screw it. So instead of a budget. here is the 12 Days of Christmas in LT2 Form. Ok so first we have is "A Partridge in a Pear Tree" We all know there are no brids in LT2, neither are pear trees. So let's just use...An Eyeball or Turkey?, on a normal, Christmas Cherry Tree? Welp thats the first one. submit a picture of this to me in comments So moving on to the second we have "Two turtle doves". So a turtle dove is pretty much a bird with spottish patterns on it's wings. Now what could we use in Lumber Tycoon 2 to imitate this How about...we just get two tiny zombie wood planks and drop any type of wings on it from your avatar. (Unless that hat dropping things is now patched because of ROBLOX) #3 is "3 French hens" Whatever...hmm...how about we use 3 Turkeys. There that wasn't so bad. I mean Turkeys are close enough to hens. Next is Number 4 which is "4 Calling birds" WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE BIRDS!!! Let's just use 4 chop saws chopping end times wood, which makes an annoying block sound. Ok I don't think we are following our goal because I'm starting to be completley random Moving on to the 5th is "5 Golden Rings" Easy! Get 5 Gold Axes I know this isn't in the game anymore but it was, so techincally it still is LT2 [Insert Picture with 5 Gold Axes] Number 6 is "6 Geese-a-laying" Got 6 more turkeys? just put a small white plank behind each turkey. And there you go. 6 turkeys laying birch planks (Close enough) So Number 7 is now "7 Swans a-swimming" Same Answer, but put it in cavecrawler wood. The 8th one is "8 Maids a-milking" Ok now thats just ridiculous. Why would you give someone 8 maids that are milking cows Fortunately, it's not in LT2, so let's use 8....hatches that drop birch wood that represents milk? Yes I know I have a dumb mind, so leave in the comments how I can change this. Number 9 is "9 Ladies Dancing" So all you need to do is get two of your friends to dance with you and do all 3 different dances 3 people x 3 dances = 9 equivallent dancers Number 10 is "10 Lords a-Leaping" Build a small parkour in your base and redo it 10 times There you are now worth 10 frogs. Number 11 is "11 Pipers Piping" and Number 12 is "12 Drummers Drumming" Ok so I got stumped here and I don't know what to write anymore so leave in the comments your suggestions So heres the current song: On the 12th Day of Lumbermas Defaultio gave to me: 12 ----------- 11 ------------ 10 Parkour Levels 9 Different Dances 8 Raining Little Birch Wood 7 Turkeys on Water 6 Turkeys laying wood 5 Gold Axes 4 Annoying Chop Saws 3 Plain Turkeys 2 Zombie Wood with Wings And an eyeball on a cherry tree Geez that sounded terrible Category:Blog posts